


Just Another Percy

by inabodycastofglass



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Confession, Heartbreak, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, You can look at the title and know what to expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico accidentally confesses to Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Percy

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my tumblr.

He hadn’t meant to say it. The words had just rushed out of him in a moment of comfort.

"I like you.“

He’d almost cut the sentence off as he realised what he was saying. And, had he not starred at Will with wide, terrified eyes, he could have passed his declaration of as one of platonic friendship. Instead, the look of blinding terror he wore made his intention perfectly clear.

And, if the pity on Will’s face was any indication of his feelings, he didn’t want an answer.

How had this happened? He’d been so good at hiding his feelings from Percy, and everyone. For four years he was the only one with even the slightest clue.

He just felt so comfortable with Will. So wanted.

And Piper- She said Will liked him. If anyone would know, it would be her, right?

He’d got his hopes up. It was stupid. He was stupid. He should have known better. He’d already been through Percy.

"Nico, I’m sorry.”

"Forget it." He stood up, looking away. "It was stupid, anyway.”

"It’s not stupid, Nico.“

His chest throbbed when Will said his name. 

"Whatever. I need to go.”

"Wait.“

Will grabbed his hand and he yanked it away, violently, and held it to his chest. His eyes had started to tear up. But they hadn’t started falling. Maybe he wouldn’t cry, if he could just get away.

"Please, can we just talk?”

"I have to go.“ His voice didn’t crack, but his throat hurt.

"Nico, please.” Will’s voice sounded strained.

He shadow traveled to his cabin.

He was already crying when he got there.

He fell to his knees, gripping the headboard of his bed. He clenched his jaw and tried to hold himself back, taking loud, wheezing breaths that expanded his chest until it was painful.

He heard Will calling his name and scrambled to his door, locking it right before Will tried to open it.

He backed away as will banged on the door, calling out to him, asking him to please, please let him in and just talk to him!

Nico plugged his ears and crouched down, rocking back and forth, repeating “go away, go away,” over and over.

Will was just another Percy.


End file.
